Wondermora Rōjin
Wondermora Rōjin is the most powerful member of race ruling the planet and was also its ruler, before departing on a voyage across the universe to discover and learn new abilities. Appearance Rōjin is a tall humanoid with jet black skin. This is an evolutionary trait that his race evolved in order to absorb as much of electromagnetic radiation from sun as possible. He has a flat, snake-like nose, white eyes with no irises or pupils and no ears, as his race can sense even the slightest vibrations through their skin. He has two flat, ear-like horns growing out of his forehead and long black and white hair. His entire body is covered in thin ridges, which is a very rare trait possessed only by several members of his race. He usually wears black clothing with a cape and metal weights, such as chains and plates. Personality Rōjin is very calm person, appearing as a melancholic individual, despite his great love for battles and learning. The motivation that drives him is his desire for mastering skills and techniques, becoming more and more powerful, which shows the remains of the beast tendencies of his ancestors, as his race was once alpha predator of his planet. Even in battle, he seems to be extremely calm, expressionless, without any unnecessary movement. His desire for power, however, should not be confused with desire for tyranny or evil, as he is actually quite merciful, does not attack significantly weaker individuals or cause unnecessary destruction. Biography Techniques and Abilities *'Mirroring' – Rōjin's unique power. He has the ability to learn and quickly master any technique and ability he sees in use. He is also capable of copying fighting styles, languages, all kinds of skills and even Power Levels, effectively raising his power, although this process is incomplete and less effective than the other applications. The ability also provides him with perfect memory. Using this ability, Rōjin has learned and mastered thousands of techniques from fighters of many different planets. *'Regeneration' – One of his original abilities, Rōjin's regeneration allows him to heal any damage his body sustains within a moment, due to his massive Ki. After being almost disintegrated once, he evolved the ability into what he refers to as an "Specter Healing Factor", which activates when all of his cells are disintegrated. At the moment of his cellular death, his body shoots out his Ki as an aura, which feeds off on any energy and matter in its vicinity and then regenerates his cells from itself. *'Vibration Sense' – A natural ability of his race. Rōjin's skin allows him to extremely precisely sense vibrations and electromagnetic radiation and by amplifying his abilities with his ki, he is able to sense the steps of an ant on the opposite side of a planet and see the light coming off of a distant planet in a bright day. *'Survivability' – Rōjin can survive in a vacuum of space, in extreme colds and immense hot and great periods of time without any nutrition. *'Flight' – Rōjin can fly using his ki. *'Ki Blast' – Rōjin can fire powerful ki blasts. His ki bears a neon blue color. *'Ki Sense' – Rōjin has immensely powerful sense of ki and can sense it on immense distances with great accuracy. *'Healing' – Rōjin possesses vast healing powers and is capable of healing even fatal injuries in short time. *'Telekinesis' – Rōjin is capable of extremely precisely using telekinesis on a level where he can move and reshape cells and tissues in one's body without causing any damage. *'Magic Materalization' – Rōjin is capable of materalizing matter out of nothing. *'Time-Skip' – Rōjin is capable of stopping the time itself, for a maximum of 1 second. *'Telepathy' – Rōjin is capable of reading minds and memories, as well as sending telepathic messages. *'Instant Transmission' – Rōjin can instantly teleport into any location where he can lock on any ki. He is capable of doing so without any preparation and almost instantly. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Using his great senses, Rōjin can utilize this technique on any being that is physically able to be affected by it. *'Afterimage Stike' – Rōjin can effortlessly create dozens of afterimages. *'Fusion' – Although Rōjin is able to perform Fusion Dance and perfectly mimic the movement of anyone he performs it with, he never really used the technique, nor does he want to. *'Ki Armor' – Rōjin is able to create force field of ki on the surface of his body, effectively repulsing attacks that land on him. *'Wolf Storm' – A technique where Rōjin creates a powerful tornado around himself, which consists of several flows of ki-powered wind violently streaming in different directions, grinding and shredding anything that comes into it. *'Wolf Bite' – A form of Ki blast, which involves Rōjin materializing jaws made out of ki around or in front of target he is pointing at with open hand, and then clenching it, causing the jaws to bite and explode with tremendous power. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Solipsius Category:Lookout I/II